Nunca te olvidare
by X-Yukino-Dark-X
Summary: bueno este es el primer fic que ha escrito mi querida amiga sukino asique no sean malas y leean onegai!


_Misaki y usami llevaban ya tres años juntos, pero nunca pensaron que alguen los podria separar y menos que ese alguien fuera el hermano mayor de misaki, takahiro, hace unos días atrás usami y misaki le contaron acerca de su relacion pero takahiro no lo acepto muy bien…_

_FLASH BACK_

_Takahiro: muy bien usagi dime que es lo tan importante que me querias decir…_

_Usagi-san: bueno takahiro veras… misaki y yo… bueno tu sabes que ya lleva tres años viviendo aquí conmigo, pero, todo esto se debe a que…_

_-usaki no dejaba de mirar a misaki que estaba sentado alado de takahiro, con ojos expectante-_

_Bueno lo que quiero contarte es que misaki y yo estamos saliendo hace tres años_

_Takahiro: pe-pero como si misaki no me dijo nunca esto… no lo creo vamos usagi no me asustes así ya cuentame la verdad_

_Usagi-san: esta es la verdad no te estoy mintiendo yo amo a misaki y misaki me ama a mi así ue por favor danos tu bendicion_

_Takahiro: NO! NO LO ACEPTO! Como es posible y yo que que te creia mi mejor amigo vamos misaki no quiero que te quedes ni n minuto mas aquí…-decia un enojado takahiro tomando del brazo a un desconcertado misaki en direccion a la puerta de salida del departamento…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_Ya habian pasado dos semanas en las que akihiko no sabia nada de su misaki, no tenia inspiración para seguir sus novelas en especial su mas grandes de BL… en una tarde en la que estaba rescostado en el sillon junto a suzuki-san sin querer al recordar sus momentos con misaki recuerda una cancion que habia escuchado la mañana del dia en el que se llevaron a misaki…_

_**Pueden pasar tres mil años.**_

_**pueden besarte otros labios,**_

_**pero nunca te olvidaré,**_

_**pero nunca te olvidaré.**_

_Akihiko sabia que misaki lo amaba a el pero no sabia si eso podria cambiar en el tiempo que estaban separados pero lo cierto es que el no podria olvidarse de su casataño koi_

_**Puedo morirme mañana.**_

_**puede secarse mi alma,**_

_**pero nunca te olvidaré,**_

_**pero nunco te olvidaré.**_

_Usami sentia que se moria en esa soledad infernal pero seguia recordando los lindos momentos con misaki,pero sobre todo a misaki_

_**Pueden borrar mi memoria.**_

_**pueden robarme tu historia,**_

_**pero nunca te olvidaré,**_

_**pero nunca te olvidaré.**_

_Su gran amigo de la infancia lo acompañaba algunas veces a los bares para que así se olvidara de todo lo sucedido, pero por mas que trataba no lo logro_

_**Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa.**_

_**cómo olvidar tu miradas.**_

_**cómo olvidar que rezaba**_

_**para que no te marcharas.**_

_en aquel entonces que misaki guardaba sus cosas usagi no podía hacer nada mas que rezar para que takahiro cambiara de opinión y no alejara a su castaño de el _

_**Cómo olvidar tus locuras.**_

_**nonooo**_

_**cómo olvidar que volabas.**_

_**cómo olvidar que aún te quiero**_

_**más que a vivir, más que a nada.**_

_No le importaba nada mas que que su misaki, aunque tratara de olvidar sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que no lo lograba_

_**Pueden pasar tres mil años.**_

_**puedes besar otros labios,**_

_**pero nunca te olvidaré,**_

_**pero nunca te olvidaré.**_

_**Puedes echarme de tu vida.**_

_**puedes negar que me querías,**_

_**pero nunca te olvidaré.**_

_**sabes que nunca te olvidaré.**_

_Usagi se ponia a pensar que pasaria si misaki ya tenia a alguien mas a su lado, si ya tenia a alguien mas a quien querer, pero a el no le importaría ya____que misaki seria feliz _

_**Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa.**_

_**cómo olvidar tus miradas.**_

_**cómo olvidar que rezaba**_

_**para que no te marcharas.**_

_**Cómo olvidar tus locuras.**_

_**cómo olvidar que volabas.**_

_**cómo olvidar que aún te quiero**_

_**más que vivir, más que a nada**_

_**Pueden pasar tres mil años.**_

_**puedes besar otros labios,**_

_**pero nunca te olvidaré,**_

_**pero nunca te olvidaré,**_

_**pero nunca te olvidaré,**_

_**pero nunca te olvidaré.**_

_usagi seguia repitiendose las mismas frases una y otra vez hasta que sentia que ya no podria vivr así… la vida no le importaba si no tenia a su amado koi…_

_estaba apunto de hacer una locura hasta que escucho que tocaban la puerta, no tenia pensado el ir a abrirla pero los constantes golpes lo hicieron levantarse… al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una gran sorpresa… su adorado misaki aparecio detrás de esta y se lanza a los brazos de usagi pera luego depositar un tierno beso en los labios del peliplateado… este se sorprende al verlo y cree que la soledad ya lo volvio loco… pero no le importo mucho ya que tenia a su adorado koi con el… pero al final se dio cuenta de que todo era real ya que misaki le pego una cachetada diciendole: baka usagi! Porque no me fuiste a buscar te estuve esperando todo este tiempo…_

_usagi no sabia de que hablaba no entendia lo que el ojijade le queria decir pero detrás de este se encontraba takahiro el cual le empezo explicar lo sucedido_

_takahiro: mira usagi aun no acepto todo esto de su relacion, pero, misaki no era el mismo mientras estuvo en mi casa, en lo único que pensaba era en ti de lo único que hablaba era de ti cuando le dije que no te volveria a ver se encerro tres días eneros en su pieza y no salio para nada de ahí… fue entonces que entendi que de verdad te amaba me partió el alma verlo así es esas condiciones ya que es mi único hermano es mi deber el cuidarle pero yo se que mientras este contigo tu lo haras así que por favor te encargo a misaki- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue…_

_misaki se encontraba en su alcoba desempacando sus cosas hasta que siente unos brazos que lo atrapan por la espalda y se da cuenta de que era usagi este le dice que era lo que hacia y usagi le responde…: he estado muxo tiempo sin ti así que se me a acabado las recargas de misaki necesito mas de misaki- lo dijo con una sorisa picara en sus labios- el ojijade lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta y besar a su tan amado usagi-san el cual habia extrañado tanto y le dijo esta bien hare lo que quieras pero con la condicion de que yo tomare la iniciativa…_

_/ O_0 /_

BUENO… ESTE HA SIDO UN INTENTO DE SONG-FIC QUE ME HA ENVIADO UNA AMIGA… PORFAVOR NO SEAN MALOS Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ; ESTE HA SIDO SU PRIMER FIC ASIQUE NECESITA QUE LA ACESOREN

Bien esto ha sido todo gracias por seguir los fic que hemos subido hasta ahora se lo agradecemos de

Se despiden yukino y kimyko. Ahí nos leemos sayo!


End file.
